Vegeta Has A Friend
by Phantomgirl7
Summary: Vegeta watches the news late at night. He found out that something hit the Erath late at night. When he went to check it out he found a saiyan. Will they become friends over time or will they be more than friends? I only own OC! NO HATEFUL REVIEWS!
1. Chapter 1

_Phantomgirl7: Okay so I know that my first DBZ story was bad. That is why I decided to do a remake and this time new ideas._

_Vegeta: Well looks like we're back._

_Suika: Well I hope no one will be a jerk while reviewing. I'm watching you readers. *Glares*_

_Phantomgirl7: Alright cool I only own my OC._

_Suika: Let's get to the story._

_Phantomgirl7: Oh one more thing! This, ( ), Means thought._

* * *

**_Chapter 1: The Newest Saiyan! I Want To Fight You!_**

**_Vegeta's P.O.V._**

_I'm on the roof of C.C. looking up at the stars. I was staring at the place where Planet Vegeta use to be._

_" I wonder if there are any other saiyans left. Ugh, What am I saying of course there not." I said sitting up._

_I just kept staring at the stars. I noticed one of the stars shooting across the sky. I decided to go to bed._

_[The Next Day]_

_I got up and turned on the T.V. I changed the channel and saw that something hit the planet last night. It landed in the desert. I decided to go check it out. I put on my saiyan armor and flew out the window. I'm hoping it is a powerful enemy for me to fight. I started to feel an intense power level. I turned super saiyan and kept heading in that direction. I stopped as I noticed a girl in what looks like saiyan armor. She had black hair, her chest plate was a dark blue same with the bottom half. Her boot were a sort of grape colored. She was shooting some boulders. I deformed and walked down to her._

_" You should really work on your fighting stance." I said as I walked up to her._

_" Who are you and how did you find me?" The woman said._

_" I'm Vegeta the prince of all saiyans and I found you by looking for your power energy." I said while looking at her._

_" Well I'm Suika and I just came from a planet I had just conquered. I am also a saiyan." She said as she glared at me._

_" Well if you are a saiyan I guess I should test you." I said as I got into a fighting stance._

_**Suika's P.O.V.**_

_What the hell I just meet this guy and he wants to fight me?! He's going to lose for sure. I get into my fighting stance and wait for the perfect moment to strike. Vegeta had then charged at me. As soon as he had gotten close to me I teleported behind him, and landed a punch on his back. In order to get space between us I did a few back flips. I than charged up a blast I call the Deadly Spark. But, he dodged the attack. He once again came charging towards me. I tried to dodge the blows but, he got me even landed a blow right in the face. I flew back and hit a mountain. I had hit the mountain behind me._

_(What is this feeling? I feel really weird. Am I excited? Because if I am I don't want it to stop!) I thought._

_I than struggled to get off the mountain. But, something was on my wrists. I looked at my wrists and saw Vegeta's hand. I glared directly at him._

_" So this is all that you can do well I'm surprise. I thought you would be more of a challenge for me I guess I was wrong." Vegeta said smirking._

_(No it can't end like this I have to win this.) I thought while struggling._

_I then had an idea. It would absolutely get him off of me and this might hurt him. I then kneed him in the crotch. He backed up from me and I held a blast to his face._

_" Looks like I win." I said with a smirk._

_I shot his face and he flew back. I then landed on the ground and walked towards him._

_" Hey are you dead? I didn't even use that much of my power on you." I said as I kicked him._

_" Damn it how did you beat me? " Vegeta said as he got up._

_" It was really easy I just thought outside of the box." I said with a blank look on my face._

_" Well I want a rematch right now!" Vegeta said as he turned blond._

_" The hell! You turned blond!" I said as I pointed at him._

_" Of course I am a super saiyan after all." Vegeta said while getting in a fighting stance._

_" Well it is a fight you want then a fight you will get." I said while getting into a fighting stance._

_I charged at Vegeta and landed a punch on his face. He didn't even move. I was caught off guard for a short moment. He had then grabbed my hand and tried to crush it._

_" Are you going to let me break your hand or are you going to fight back?" Vegeta asked as he crushed my hand._

_I than charged the Deadly Spark in my hand and shot it at his face, he flew back. I then took to the skies. I charged my power and I tried to blast my volley wave attack until he disappeared. He reappeared behind me and knocked me to the floor. I'm getting one hell of a beating! Why can't I land a hit on him!?_

_" Well looks like I will be taking this win." Vegeta said while aiming a blast at me._

_" No...I can't lose here. I won't lose to you!" I said as I charged towards him._

_He was very surprised about me getting up. I flew towards him at my top speed. I flew right behind him and land my melee attack, The Fist Of A Thousand Pains on him. I kept hitting him over and over until I threw him towards the ground. He landed on his back. He than got up and pointed his blast at me._

_" GALICK GUN!" Vegeta yelled as he shot a purple beam at me._

_" DEVIL'S CLAP!" I yelled as I shot my blast at him._

_We fought to see which one would come up on top. His Galick Gun was just a few inches away from me. I than put the rest of my power in to the blast. His blast had moved back and I had hit him. He flew back and landed back on the ground. I than flew down to the floor._

_" Looks...like...I...win." I said as I fainted._

_I wake up after a while with bandages on my wounds. I turned my head and Vegeta was right next to me in a chair with no wounds. He opens his eyes and looks right at me._

_" I see you're finally awake." He said as he crossed his arms._

_" Where am I? And how did you heal your wounds so quickly?" I asked._

_" You're in Capsule Corporation infirmary. And I used this." He said as he held a green bean to my face._

_" What is it?" I said as I took it._

_" It's called a senzu bean. Eat it and your wounds will be fully healed." He said as he looked at me._

_I ate the bean and I felt so much better. My wound started to heal up. All my cuts went away and the bruises turned into my normal skin color once more. I got up and my leg stopped hurting. I sat back down and Vegeta then got up from his chair._

_" Well you can thank me later." Vegeta said smirking at me and leaning in closer and closer._

_I got up and grabbed him by his collar. Looked him straight in his eyes._

_" Look I know we just meet but, why are you being so nice?" I asked getting a little anger._

_" I learned from a rival I had to be kind. He was gentle yet the strongest one of all." Vegeta said as he smirked._

_I put Vegeta down and stared at the ground._

_" I'm sorry." I said._

_" Apology excepted." Vegeta said as he flew out the room._


	2. Chapter 2

_Phantomgirl7: Okay so I hope you are ready for a new chapter._

_Vegeta: Well what happens?_

_Suika: Phantom said that you are going to have a little to much beer._

_Phantomgirl7: Alright cool I only own my OC._

_Suika: Let's get to the story._

_Phantomgirl7: Oh one more thing! This, ( ), Means thought._

* * *

**_Chapter 2: I Meet New People! Vegeta Drank To Much!_**

**_Suika's P.O.V._**

_I saw Vegeta fly to some white pod. I than flew out the window and followed him to the pod. when he opened the door I quickly went inside and saw that the inside was really big. When I went inside I saw Vegeta change into his spandex shorts and his boots. He than pressed a few buttons and everything turned a bright red. I started to feel a lot heavier. I slowly kneeled down and I tried to pick myself up but, I could barely move. I than charged up my power and I used it so I could stand once again I slowly started to move towards the door. I than felt a hand on my shoulder. I than turned around and saw Vegeta. He than started to speak._

_" What the hell are you doing here?" He asked as he stood up perfectly fine._

_" How can you stand in this intense gravity?" I asked._

_" I always train in 500x Earths gravity." He said as he shot a robot._

_" Well no wonder you're really strong." I said as I slowly walked towards the door._

_" You can leave as soon you can stand this gravity." He said as he blocked the door._

_" Fine but, you have to help me with that super saiyan thing." I said as I jabbed my finger in to his chest._

_" Yeah right." He said as he walked away._

_I than started to get use to the gravity. I walked up to Vegeta. He stared at me and he than went up to the door. He punched in a code and the door opened. I went outside and I saw a blue haired women with a big stomach and a purpled haired boy. I walked past them and they both stopped me._

_" Hi miss. I'm Trunks." The kid said._

_" Trunks you know you're not suppose to talk to strangers. Sorry I'm Bulma." She said._

_" Mom she's not a stranger. She just came out of that pod that Dad's always in." Trunks said a he pointed to the pod._

_" Well I had no idea Vegeta had a friend." Bulma said._

_" Well I would not say we are friends. My name is Suika." I said as I looked at her stomach._

_" Hey mom do you think my little bro will be as strong as me?" Trunks asked._

_" Yeah I think he will." Bulma said._

_I than walked up to her and touched her stomach. I waited for the baby to kick. When it kicked I felt that it would be a saiyan like it's father and have the same gender as her mother._

_" Sorry but, it's not a boy. It's a girl." I said as I took my hand off her stomach._

_" Well that seems to be a little better." Bulma said in excitement._

_I than grabbed my scouter and put it on. I looked at the kid and saw that he had power level of 5. I than looked towards the pod I saw that Vegeta's power level was over 900,000. I than looked back at the kid and I kneeled down. I started to talk to him._

_" How is your power level only at 5 and your fathers is over 900,000?" I asked._

_" It's because my dad taught me how to suppress my power level." He said with a big smile on his face._

_" Well your dad must be really nice." I said as I smiled._

_" He's also really strong." Trunks said._

_I than got up and saw that I got an alert on my scouter. I turned around to see that it was actually Vegeta walking towards us. Before he reached me I charged my power and flew off. I went to the forest and I sat in a tree. All I did was sit there. I than felt the soft breeze blow threw the air and I felt it upon my face. I than smelt something. I started to sniff the air and I than smelled myself. I than smelt something horrible. I leaped of the branch and I walked through the forest. I looked around and I found a stream. I took of my armor, spandex, and my scouter. I left them on a rock next to the river I than walked into the water. I took a quick swim. After that I went under the water and I saw that there a few fish. I caught the fish and I put them on the land. After I got out of the water I rinsed my armor and my spandex. I put my spandex back on and I figured it would just dry in the sun. I left the top of my spandex on top of the rock. I than gathered some branches and I made a fire. I started to cook the fish and I waited. After the fish finished I started to eat them. I than heard a rustling in the bushes. I jumped into a tree and I waited for it to come out. When it came out I jumped right on it. When I landed on it I held down it's hands and I opened my eyes. When I opened my eyes I saw that it was Vegeta with a small blush on his face and a nose bleed. I than looked him in the eyes and I started to speak._

_" Why do you have a nosebleed?" I asked as I started to release his hands._

_" No reason important." He said._

_" Than why are blushing?" I asked as I released his hands._

_" Because women are not to suppose to be flaunting their breast around!" Vegeta said as I got up._

_" Whatever." I said as I held out my hand._

_He than grabbed my hand and I went back to eating my fish. He sat down next to me and I gave him one. He took the fish and he started to ask me questions._

_" Why are you out here?" He asked as he started to eat the fish._

_" Because I can't really live in a pod." I said as I went to the next one._

_" You do know you could have just asked to stay at capsule corp. right?" He asked as he reached for another fish._

_" Well I did not really know." I said as I ate my third fish._

_" Would you like to stay at capsule corporation?" Vegeta asked as he finished eat his fish._

_" Sure why not." I said as I reached for the last one._

_When I reached for the last fish I saw that Vegeta was reaching for it as well. I than grabbed the fish and gave him half. When we finished I put my spandex and armor back on and I followed Vegeta back to C.C. When we got there I entered the gigantic house and all I saw was the roof was about 200x my size. Vegeta walked up the set of stairs and he turned a few corners and when we reached a door we stopped. I than started to speak._

_" Why did we stop?" I asked._

_" Because this is where you'll be staying." Vegeta said as he opened the door._

_I walked inside and looked around. I than sat on the bed and laid down. Vegeta came in and sat on the bed._

_" You do know you can't just walk around with the armor on. So I will have to give you some new clothes." Vegeta said as he got up._

_" Fine." I said._

_He than got up and left the room. After about an hour he came back with some clothes and this thing called a bra. I went into the bathroom and I changed into a pair of black leather pants, a blue shirt, a black leather jacket, and my armor boots. I than put my tail through the loops and I stepped out of the bathroom. When I walked into the room I saw there were some beer cans on the floor and Vegeta was drinking one at the moment._

_" Vegeta what are you doing?" I asked._

_" What does it look like hot stuff? I'm having a drink." He as he looked at me with a red stained face._

_" What the hell do you mean by hot stuff?" I asked._

_Vegeta than got up and put the beer can down. He started to walk towards me and he grabbed me and threw me on the bed. He than crawled on top of me and he held my hands down. He started to lower his face. I than started to talk._

_" What the hell are you doing?!" I asked._

_" I just want to have a little fun." He said as got even closer._

_" Get off of me!" I said as I got angry._

_" I don't think so sweet heart." He said as he moved one of his hands down to my chest._

_I than started to feel the red hot blush upon my face. I started to gasp when I felt him squeeze my chest. I than got angrier and angrier until my power started to over flow. I felt so many emotions at this one point. All I know is that I was not myself. I than felt amazing power run through me. The power was so over whelming that Vegeta flew off of me. I than got off the bed to see that Vegeta was knocked out. I looked in the mirror and saw that my hair became spikey and my eyes were teal. I than grabbed my armor and flew out the window. I flew back to the forest and I changed into my armor once more. I kept the clothes I had before. I than flew towards my pod and I opened it. When I opened it I laid the clothes down and I entered my pod. I closed the pod door and I slowly started to fall a sleep._


	3. Chapter 3

_Phantomgirl7: Okay so I hope you are ready for a new chapter._

_Vegeta: Well what happens?_

_Suika: Phantom said I meet Kakarot. Also I tell you what you tried to do._

_Phantomgirl7: Thank you for explaining. I only own my OC._

_Suika: Let's get to the story!_

_Phantomgirl7: Oh one more thing! This, ( ), Means thought._

* * *

**_Chapter 3: Another Saiyan! Hello Kakaroto-San!_**

**_Suika's P.O.V._**

_I wake up and I get out of my pod. I decided to go back to that river. I started to walk. While I was walking I put my scouter on and I pressed the button. When I pressed it I saw that there was a power level near me. It was at least 1,000. I than decided to check it out. I flew up and grabbed the guy by the boot. He than turned around and he looked at me with a big smile. I than started to talk to him._

_" Who are you?" I asked him._

_" I'm Goku. And who are you?" He asked me._

_" I'm Suika." I said as I looked at my tail._

_" Hey is that a tail? Are you a saiyan?" He asked as he flew back a little._

_" Yes. By any chance do you happen to know Vegeta?" I asked him._

_" Actually yes." He said as he stopped._

_" I know him as well he said something about knowing this saiyan named Kakarot. Vegeta said he was stronger than anyone around. Can you help me find him?" I said as I looked at him._

_" Actually you have already found him." He said as he got into a fighting stance._

_" You're Kakarot?" I asked surprised._

_" Yeah." He said._

_" Great do you want to fight?" I asked as I flew to the ground._

_" Sure." He said as he followed me._

_I than put my stuff on the ground and I flew back into the air. I got into my fighting stance and waited. I than charged towards him and he dodged my attack and he than punched my back and I flew back. I than stopped myself and I charged my beam attack at him. He did the same. I than shot my blast at him and he shot it at me. The blast had hit each other and we battled to se which one would come up on top. I than put more power into it but, it still wasn't enough. His blast had hit me sending me to the ground. I than hit the floor and slowly got up. I was on my feet once again. Kakarot than came up to me to make sure I was alright._

_" I just need a senzu bean." I said as I started to walk away slowly._

_" Here you can have it." He said as he gave me the bean._

_I than ate it and I felt better. I than grabbed my stuff and I put my scouter back on. I than walked up to Kakarot and I started to speak._

_" Thanks for the fight I'll see you around." I said as I walked back to that lake._

_" Sure see you later." He said as he flew away._

_I walked back to the stream and I put my armor and spandex and my scouter back on the rock. I than went for a swim. I just sat there under the water for about 3 minutes. I than caught about 50 fish and I started a fire. I than grabbed some stick and I cooked the fish. After the fish was cooked I grabbed my spandex bottom and I put them on. I than put on my scouter and I pressed the button. I saw that there was a power level of five. I than waited for it to get closer and when it did I just sat there and I continued to eat my fish. I saw that Vegeta came out of the bushes once again. I than stood up and I powered up. I powered up enough to go super saiyan. He than stood there in shock._

_" Since when can you do that?!" He asked me._

_" Since last night." I said as I was about to punch him._

_" Can you tell me how." He said as he was about to sit down._

_" Wait you don't remember?" I asked._

_" Remember what?" He asked as he grabbed a fish._

_" Let me tell you what happened." I said as I powered down._

_" Can you also put on your top?" He asked as he blushed a little._

_I than put on my top and I sat next to the fire. I explained what happened and all he did was sit there in shock._

_" I-I'm sorry." He said as he put down his fish._

_" Well as long as you don't drink at least 15 cans of beer every night then we're golden." I said as I gabbed my armor._

_" Do you like living in the woods?" Vegeta asked me._

_" Yeah it's calming and I like how quiet it is." I said as I looked into the distance._

_" Where do you sleep?" He asked as he got up._

_" I sleep in my pod." I said as I felt the wind blow threw my face._

_" Do just eat fish?" He asked as he walked up to me._

_" No I hunt deer and sometimes I eat dinosaur meat." I said as I walked toward him._

_" Well don't you think you can hunt something else?" He said as he moved closer to me._

_" If I wanted to it would already be mine." I said as I moved closer to him._

_He than slowly moved closer to me and I did the same. Our lips were inches apart but, I than stopped myself. I than moved back and I started to speak._

_" We can't do this." I said._

_" Why not?" Vegeta said looking like he did not know what I was talking about._

_" Because of your wife." I said with a sad look._

_" You mean Bulma? She and I have been over with since we were having a second kid." Vegeta said._

_" Why?" I asked as I got a little curious._

_" Do you remember when you flew off after you meet Bulma?" He asked._

_" Yeah." I said._

_" She thought I was cheating on her with you. And than I admitted that I like you." He said as he moved closer to me once again._

_" You do?" I asked as I moved closer to him as well._

_" I think of you as a friend that I can trust for the first time." He said as he put his arm in my wrist._

_" I think of you as more than an ally and even more than a friend." I said as I leaned forward._

_Vegeta than kissed me on the lips. I than responded to the kiss. I heard an alert on my scouter. I broke the kiss and saw that there Kakarot was standing right behind some bushes. He than started to speak._

_" Looks like someone likes the new saiyan girl." Kakarot said with a big grin on his face._

_" Damn it Kakarot! What the hell is wrong with you?" Vegeta said angry._

_" Well sorry about that I came by to ask her something but she already showed that she could do something." Kakarot said as he started to walk away._

_" What do mean by that?" I asked._

_" I wondered if you could go super saiyan. But, I don't need you to now because I already saw you." Kakarot said before flying off._

_" Well whatever." I said as I put my clothes back on._

_" Can you put your human clothes on, I want to take to you the city." Vegeta said._

_" Fine I will." I said as I grabbed my other clothes._


	4. Chapter 4

_Phantomgirl7: Okay so I hope you are ready for a new chapter._

_Vegeta: Well what happens?_

_Suika: Phantom said I you take me to the city. You then get a capsule house._

_Phantomgirl7: Thank you for explaining. I only own my OC._

_Suika: Let's get to the story!_

_Phantomgirl7: Oh one more thing! This, ( ), Means thought._

* * *

**_Chapter 4: To The City We Go! Really, Another Saiyan!_**

**_Suika's P.O.V._**

_I grabbed my normal clothes and put them on. I then put my tail in the belt loops and I left my scouter on. Vegeta then walked up to me and grabbed my scouter. I smacked his hand away and started to speak._

_" The scouter stays." I said firmly._

_" Fine now all I need you to do is follow me, okay?" Vegeta asked me as he started to fly._

_" Yeah, let's go." I said as I started to fly ahead._

_Vegeta and I raced to the city and when we made it to the city we landed behind a small house. We landed and we started to walk towards a store. When I went inside I saw a few people around me. I scanned their power levels and all of them have a power level of 5. I smirked and I stepped out of the store. I then walked around a little on my own. I ran into a few people one of them looked a little like my dad. I then started to walk a little faster. I ran into the forest and when I did I went towards a small house in the woods. I then sat down and started to relax. I felt a little tired so I took a small nap. When I woke up I saw that I was upon a cliff. I then tried to move but I saw that my hands where tied down. I started to burn the rope with my energy blast. I got up and I walked around the cliff a little until I felt a hand upon my shoulder. I grabbed the hand, threw the person down while holding the person's hand. I then grabbed the person's arm with my other hand and I applied more force. I started to speak._

_" Who the hell are you?" I asked._

_" My aren't you a feisty one. Let me go and I'll tell you who I am." The man said as I let go of his arm._

_I let go of his hand, he got up, and he the started to speak._

_" My name is Turles and I came to this planet to destroy it! But, when I landed on this planet a week ago I had an alert on my scouter. I went to check it out and when I did I found you. I have been watching you ever since. After a while I decided that you would be the perfect wife. So how about it, do you want to be the wife of a saiyan?" Turles said as he leaned down and kissed me._

_I felt him force open my mouth. His tongue started to rub up against mine. I almost melted when that happened but, I then bit his tongue and he backed away._

_" Ow... blood hehe. I like you. You're feisty and I want you and when I want something I always get it." Turles said as he walked around me, examining me._

_I then had an idea. I decided to try and play him along just until Vegeta found me._

_" Well if you like what you see than why don't we have a little fun?" I asked as I pounced on him._

_My tail then came out of the belt loops and it started to whip around._

_" Well looks like you're a saiyan too. This should be fun." Turles said with a smirk._

_Turles grabbed the sides of my hips and he pulled me into a kiss. I then backed away and thought of something else. I then got up and helped Turles up. He then pushed me towards the wall and I felt him on top of me. He was about to lean down to kiss me until I heard the alert on my scouter. I tried to get up but, Turles held me down. I than punched Turles's arm and I got up. I grabbed my scouter and saw that a power level of 9,001 was flying towards me at an incredible speed. It stopped in front of Turles and it appeared to be Vegeta. He started to speak._

_" There you are. I have been looking for you." Vegeta said as he walked towards me._

_" Took you long enough. I was worried that you gave up on looking for me." I said as I put my scouter back on._

_" Who is that?" Vegeta asked as he looked at Turles._

_" I'm Turles and this fine lady is my soon to be mate." Turles said as he walked up to me._

_I then went super and I punched Turles right between the eyes. He flew back and hit the mountain. I then told Vegeta to transform. He went super and he started to charge his Galick Gun. I started to charge my newest move called Blinding Spark. We both shot them at the same time. Turles then blew into a million little pieces. I then asked Vegeta a question._

_" Hey Vegeta when I left the city and ran into the forest I saw a house. What was that about?" I asked._

_" You weren't suppose to see that yet. I got you a house and I was going to move it." Vegeta said with a smirk and a small blush._

_" Well that was very sweet of you Vegeta." I said with a small smile._

_" Whatever." Vegeta said as his smirk got a little bigger and it turned into a half smile._

_I then put my arms around Vegeta's neck and I stood on my tiptoes and Vegeta grabbed my hips and leaned down to kiss me. He bit my bottom lip and I opened my mouth a little and he put his tongue in my mouth. I then powered down and I pushed Vegeta towards the floor._


End file.
